1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel imido copolymers, and, more especially, to novel imido copolymers comprising the copolymerizate of at least one bis(maleimide), at least one alkenyloxyaniline and a mixture of N-(meth)allyloxyphenylmaleimides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In published French patent application No. 85/16,971, filed Nov. 13, 1985, polymers containing imide groups are described which are produced by copolymerizing:
(a) an N,N'-bis(imide) or a combination of several bis(imides) having the formula: ##STR1## in which the symbol Y denotes H, CH.sub.3 or Cl; the symbol A denotes a divalent radical selected from among: cyclohexylenes; phenylenes; 4-methyl-1,3-phenylene; 2-methyl-1,3-phenylene; 5-methyl-1,3-phenylene; 2,5-diethyl-3-methyl-1,4-phenylene; and the radicals of the formula: ##STR2## in which T denotes a single valence bond or an atom or group below: ##STR3## and X denotes a hydrogen atom or a methyl, ethyl or isopropyl radical; with
(b) one or more alkenyloxyanilines of the formula: ##STR4## in which the allyloxy or methallyloxy radical is in the ortho, meta or para position relative to the carbon atom of the benzene ring that is bonded to the nitrogen atom; and, optionally, with
(c) at least one other monomer copolymerizable therewith and having the formula: ##STR5## in which the allyloxy or methallyloxy radical is in the ortho, meta or para position relative to the carbon atom of the benzene ring bonded to the nitrogen atom.
One of the advantages of the invention described in the aforesaid French patent application is that it permits cured resins to be produced having properties which are in all respects as desirable as those of the poly(aminobismaleimides) described in French Pat. No. 1,555,564 (presently commercially available), without the need for precautions from health and hygiene standpoints during production and processing. Such precautions are ofttimes required during the production of the poly(aminobismaleimides) of the prior art, when the diprimary diamine used is aromatic in nature, on account of the toxicity which certain of these may possess.
In the aforementioned French patent application, it is noted that the addition, other than the bis(imide) (a) and the amino reactant (b), of the optional reactant (c) is a measure which enables the fluidity of the prepolymers to be increased and enhances the abrasion resistance and impact resistance of molded articles and shaped therefrom.